The Forgotten
by freedepth
Summary: Everyone forgets about Percy, so he runs. Within two years he recruits a team of demigods, and with them he plots revenge on Camp Half-Blood. They are strong willed and fierce, and don't mind a little blood on their hands. They are the Forgotten.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, this is my first story. I hope I did well!**

**Disclaimer: I wouldn't be writing on here if I owned anything.**

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Happy Days turn Bad<p>

* * *

><p>"Percy, stop!" Annabeth laughed. They were in the Athena cabin, on Annabeth's bed, having a tickle fight. All of Annabeth's cabin mates were at archery, and Annabeth was late.<p>

"Come on, I know you like!" Percy smiled. He was tickling her stomach, while Annabeth was struggling to get him off of her. They continued this for a few more minutes, with Percy on top of her, until someone cleared their voice.

"Uh, Malcolm," Annabeth said. She pushed Percy off of her, and a deep shade of red appeared on Annabeth's cheeks. Percy just had a smug smile. "It's not what it looks like." Malcolm raised a brow.

"Okay," he said suspiciously. "Chiron wants you both at the Big House."

"All right, come on Percy." Annabeth pulled Percy off the bed and walked toward the door. They were about to leave the cabin, but Malcolm pulled Percy aside.

"Listen," Malcolm said. "I'm watching you. If you do anything to hurt her, I'll-"

"You'll kill me," Percy interrupted. "I know the deal, Malcolm, and I promise I'll never hurt your sister." Malcolm eyed him, and then smiled.

"Sorry Perce, it's my job as an older brother to do that." Percy patted him on the back.

"It's okay, dude. I better get going." Percy ran off to catch up with Annabeth. She was halfway to the house, and some loose strands of hair from her ponytail were blowing behind her.

"Hey, what did Malcolm want," she asked.

"It was nothing, he was just asking about this Friday," Percy lied. He grabbed her hand from her side and intertwined hers with his.

"So," Percy started. "What do you think Chiron wants?"

"Probably a new camper, I'm guessing. It wouldn't be unusual."

"You're probably right."

Before they entered, Percy grabbed Annabeth and held her by her waist.

"Percy what-" She was silenced by a pair of lips. Annabeth wrapped her hands around Percy's neck and Percy tightened his grip around her waist. When they came up for breath, they smiled.

What was that for?"

"We didn't get to do that earlier." Percy winked.

Percy opened the door for Annabeth, and they both walked in. There was a boy, around the same age as Percy and Annabeth. He had dark brown hair, and stellar blue eyes. He was looking at them in confusion, like 'what-the-hell-am-I-doing-here' confusion.

"Percy, Annabeth, nice to see you!" Chiron greeted them. He trotted in the room, with a book in his hand. "I see you've been acquainted with Adam, here."

"Actually, no," Annabeth said. "We just came in."

"Well, Percy and Annabeth, this is Adam Prince, son of Hermes." Percy took his hand out and offered it to Adam.

"Nice to meet you, man," Percy greeted. "Pretty crazy, right?" Adam nodded.

* * *

><p>Over the past few weeks, Adam fit into camp like he had been there for years. He climbed the popularity charts in a matter of days. It wasn't until Adam got a quest when everything went wrong. He took Annabeth and Jake Mason along, and they were gone for two weeks. Percy was worried sick and tried to Iris Message Annabeth, but it didn't go through.<p>

When the three of them returned, they treated Adam like a hero. All they did was return the Amazons belt to the Amazon queen. What made matters worse; Adam and Annabeth became very close, too close for Percy's liking. One day he found them by the lake, with their feet dangling in the water off the pier. They were laughing and talking like they were best friends. He then saw Adam lean into Annabeth, but Percy interrupted them.

"What the hell is going on here?" Percy asked. He walked up behind them.

"Percy, i-it's nothing," Annabeth stuttered.

"Oh, really?" Percy looked from Annabeth to Adam in disbelief. "Annabeth we're going." He pulled on Annabeth hard, and she yelped.

"Hey, you can't tell her what to do, man!" Adam said. He stood up in a flash.

"Look, just stay out of this, Prince." Percy tugged Annabeth away, but Adam grabbed his shoulders and turned him around.

"What are you do-" Percy was cut off by Adam's fist. Percy stumbled back. Percy dusted himself off and tackled Adam.

"You think you can beat me, Adam? Don't forget I'm invincible." Percy pinned Adam to the ground.

"Guys, stop it!" Annabeth yelled, but they paid no attention.

"Stop being so cocky, Jackson." Adam welled up saliva in his mouth and spat it at Percy. Percy got off him and wiped off the spit on his face.

"Dude, that was gross." And with that, Percy stepped forward upper cut him in the jaw. He continued to beat him up, but campers began to fill the lake. It wasn't until two campers pulled Percy away from Adam that the fighting stopped.

"What the hell are you doing, Jackson?" Travis asked.

"Shut up Stoll!" Percy lunged forward, but Jake Mason and Will Solace pulled him back. Chiron came trotting in and saw the situation.

"What's going on here?" he exclaimed. People were gathered in a circle and know spoke up, until Clarisse broke the silence.

"Prissy, was beating the daylight of Adam here." People murmured in agreement.

"Chiron, it wasn't like that," Percy tried to explain.

"Annabeth, take Adam to the infirmary. Everybody else leave. Percy, I want to talk to you in the Big House." Campers started snickering and taunting Percy that he's going to get in trouble.

It turns out that Percy would get two weeks of kitchen duty, and shower last. He was also excluded of capture the flag and the campfire. Percy was pissed. He walked out into the hallway, and peered to his right into the infirmary.

It was Annabeth and Adam.

"I'm really sorry about Percy. I don't know why he acted that way," Annabeth said, dabbing a wet cloth on his eye.

"Don't worry about. He doesn't deserve someone like you, anyway." Annabeth blushed. Adam grabbed her chin and leaned close to her face.

"I really like you, Annabeth."

"I-I, don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything." They leaned in and kissed. Percy was furious, but kept his cool and stormed off. Percy guessed that they broke up.

* * *

><p>They past few weeks had been hell for Percy.<p>

At swords class, people would ignore him, and when it came to partners, Percy would sit in the corner of the arena. Nobody talked to him at when it came to eating. People would push him around, like he was the weakest of them all.

But what hurt him the most was seeing Annabeth and Adam so happy together. They would walk around hand-in-hand, and the Aphrodite cabin said they were 'the perfect couple'. Percy was outraged, but didn't bother to do anything. It's not like anybody cared.

What triggered Percy's anger the most was the incident that happened a few days ago.

Percy woke up to the smell of smoke. He opened his eyes and looked to his left. His eyes widened. He quickly jumped off his bunk and ran out of his cabin.

It was on fire.

"What the hell?" Percy muttered under his breath. Behind him he could here stiffened laughs. He turned around and saw the Stoll brothers and Adam. They had smirks on their faces and matches in their hands.

"I thought you were a son of Poseidon, Percy," Adam said. "This is why you don't mess with a son a Hermes." Percy clenched his hands his jaw tightened. He walked right up to Adam and punched him square in the face. Adam stumbled back and was caught by Conner and Travis.

"What was that for?" Travis asked. Percy didn't saw anything. He brought his leg up and kicked Travis in the stomach. He let out a groan and clutched his stomach. Conner was the smart one and didn't say anything. People started to step out of their cabins to figure out what all the commotion was all about. What they saw was Percy's cabin in flames, but nobody bothered to do anything. They still had a grudge from a few weeks ago.

Percy pushed through the big crowd and headed toward the camp's borders. Chiron suddenly popped up and settled everyone down. The cabin was still on fire.

"Percy, hold on boy!" Chiron shouted out.

"Leave me alone," Percy growled.

"What is Prissy here going to cry all the way home to his mommy?" Adam smirked. He was covering his nose, but other than that, he was fine. Percy turned around, and all the camp was silent.

"My parents are dead, as if any of you care at all." Percy continued to walk away, but someone ran after him.

"Percy, where are you going?" Annabeth called after him. Percy's eyes filled with tears and he kept on walking. Annabeth caught up to him and grabbed his arm.

"Percy, calm down. You're overreacting!" Annabeth said. Percy wiped around, eyes filled with hatred.

"Overreacting?" Percy yelled. "You're ass hole of a boyfriend just set my cabin on fire! These past few weeks have been hell for me. I think I have a reason to overreact." Annabeth's face hardened.

"Adam wouldn't that."

"Whatever, Annabeth. It's obvious that I'm not welcomed here anymore, so I should just leave." Percy turned back around and disappeared into the darkness, only to be seen in two years.

But two years can change a person, and it certainly changed Percy Jackson.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Did you like it? Leave it in a review!<strong>

**~freedepth**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: OMG! Thank you guys so much for all the reviews! ****Thanks go out to **

**Kluxi, **

**AmberxxHazelxxCrimson, **

**thatguy97, **

**LANNA, **

**Percyabhay33098,**

**ducks-r-homicidal,**

**IDK, **

**Zebra with the Mohauk, **

**God1801, **

**Sonofhell666,**

**iamsuperhero, **

**Nico'sfavsister, **

**booklover484, Bob**

**and there was a no name one! **

**So THANK YOU GUYS and keep reviewing! **

**p.s. This is somewhat of a Percabeth story because I love Percabeth.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Two Years Later<p>

* * *

><p><em>The night was dark and gray clouds hovered New York Percy was visiting his parents for a day, while Annabeth was on her quest. He needed time to not think about her.<em>

_They were so happy to see him. They went out to dinner that night. Nothing fancy or anything, they had a good time too. Percy, Sally, and Paul decided to rent a movie, but needed to stop at the bank first. Percy waited in the car while Paul and Sally went inside. He saw a big black van pull up. Three men dressed in black entered the bank._

_That's when he heard gunshots._

_He saw the robbers flee from the scene, but Percy didn't care. He quickly got out of the car and ran into building. The site almost killed him. Tears formed in his eyes as he knelt beside his parents. Their eyes were opened, but they weren't breathing. Blood leaked from their chests and onto the floor._

Percy woke in a cold sweat. His chest was heaving up and down. He looked over to the clock. It was two in the morning. Percy tried to go back to sleep but he couldn't. All he could do was play that scene in his head over and over again. He had nothing without them.

Poseidon was ashamed of Percy. He told him that he hurt his reputation. Percy lost the girl and let his cabin set of fire. It sucked to hear him say that.

Over the last two years, Percy had gained and recruited over twenty demigods to create an elite team of half bloods. They were all abandoned from their loved ones and needed someone to take them in, so Percy took them in and treated them like family. Percy personally trained each and every one of them, until they were unbeatable. They all had the same ambition: revenge.

Along with demigods, Percy also recruited some monsters, spirits, and Titans. He managed to convince, or force rather, Kronos and his brethren to help him. Yeah, Percy is that scary now.

Percy changed a lot. His eyes turned a dead green and he dressed in darker colors. His personality darkened as well. He became more serious about things and merciless. He still kept Riptide, though. That was the only thing he saved from his past life. He threw away his camp necklace and everything else got burned from the fire.

"Percy! More recruits are here," A voiced yelled behind him. Percy turned around from the battle charts on the table. They were close to Camp Half-Blood, getting ready for their attack.

"You know what to do, Comrade," Percy said. "Line them up." Comrade was second in command to Percy. If anything happened to him, which would rarely happen, Comrade would step up, and take control.

Comrade exited the tent they were in and told the monsters to line up. The line consisted of nature spirits, emposua, **(A/N: I don't think I spelled that right.)** and other disgusting things that you wouldn't be able to name. Percy stepped out of the tent and took a good look on what he had.

"Welcome to the Forgotten, everybody. In approximately three days we will start our attack on Camp Half-Blood." Percy walked down the line, like a military sergeant briefing up his new privates.

"You are here to assist us in battle. If one of you steps out of line, I will personally chop off each and every one of your toes, and feed them to your mother. Do you understand?" The recruits began to straighten their posture and put their eyes straight ahead. They were scared.

"Yes, sir!" they all said.

"Good. Now, off you go." Percy waved them off and mentioned Comrade in the tent.

Comrade was an interesting case. He was a sixteen-year-old son of Ares, and was never brought to camp. His mother was a drug addict and sold her own son for crack money. Comrade escaped and ran into Percy along the way. He was Percy's first recruit.

"I always love your talks, Percy," Comrade said.

"Gotta get it straight with them, bud," Percy replied. They sat down at the table. There was big map of Camp Half-Blood and little color coded pegs indicating who was who.

"Okay, Comrade, you're going to take your team to the back of the camp. Nicollet can transport you guys in there by wind." Percy moved a green Sorry piece to the back of the map.

"Where will you go?"

"I'm going to enter at the front of the camp. I have some business to take care of. Wait for my signal to go."

"What will be your signal?" Percy rolled the sleeves of his black long sleeve t-shirt and smiled.

"You'll know it when you see it."

* * *

><p>Chiron was pacing around his office. He had just received news from the gods, and it was no good. He immediately called a meeting with the head counselors.<p>

He walked into the room and saw that everyone was sitting around the ping-pong table. Clarisse was arguing with the Stoll brothers, Silena was touching up her make-up in a handheld mirror, and Annabeth and Beckendorf were debating what kind of metal would be better in a warship. Everyone else was just watching them in amusement.

Chiron whistled for everyone's attention. Everyone's head perked up and turned toward Chiron.

"What's wrong Chiron?" Annabeth asked, noticing his worried face. Chiron sighed and stepped closer to them.

"The gods have just sent urgent new. They sense a disturbance going on."

"What kind of disturbance?" Travis asked. "Dude, maybe the video game stores closed! We could totally go in there and-"

"Travis, it has nothing to do with video games," Chiron interrupted. "It seems that a war is brewing. Kronos and the other Titans have risen. In three days they will attack." Everything went silent. People were looking at each other, like they couldn't believe it.

"But Chiron," Katie Gardner spoke up. "How could have they risen. I mean, they need a powerful source to help them." Chiron scrunched his brows together and pursed his lips.

"The gods don't want to admit it, especially Poseidon, but I have a hunch on who's helping them."

"Who?" asked Conner.

"Him." Chiron pointed to the empty chair beside Annabeth. Everyone gasped in shock. There were murmured whispers and heads turning from one another in disbelief.

"We all know Jackson can be dumb," Clarisse said. "But he wouldn't do something that stupid, like helping the Titans."

"Percy's been gone for two years. We have no idea what he's been up to." Chiron replied.

"But why would Percy help them?" Katie asked.

"Revenge," Annabeth spoke up. They all were surprised that she said that. Everyone turned their heads toward her. "Percy hated Adam. It would no surprise if he wants to get back at him."

"It's not only that," Chiron said. "There were other things that happened, I believe." Chiron looked at the Stolls, and they lowered their heads. Everyone had a guilty face.

"But that was the past. We need to focus on what's going to happen." People didn't make eye contact with each other. They all knew what they did to Percy. He was their friend, and they hurt him.

"The first attack is going to happen in three days." Heads shot up.

"Three days?" Will Solace gasped. "Chiron, how are we supposed to prepare for was in three days?" Chiron sighed and thought for a second.

"It's going to be hard, but we can do it. We have half more campers than we did before. I will contact the hunters and Grover. Does anyone know where Nico is?" As if planned Nico popped up out of nowhere.

"Chiron!" He was heaving in and out. "The Titans, they-they are back." He bent over and leaned against his knees.

"Nico, we know that." Nico looked up at him.

"Are you serious? I just shadow-traveled all the way from the underworld for nothing?"

"Yup," said Travis.

"Look, we need to prepare," Chiron stated. "Everybody get your cabins and meet in the arena. Beckendorf, you and you're cabin start making traps and explosives." Beckendorf nodded and headed off to his cabin, along with everybody else, but Annabeth stayed behind.

"Do you think we'll make it?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know, Annabeth. We made it last time."

"We had Percy last time."

"We'll have to at least try."

* * *

><p>"We're in deep shit," Percy said. He ran a hand through his jet-black hair. He was in his tent and Comrade was there. They were about to discus battle plans, when they were interrupted by Henry. Henry was a son of Hermes and a spy. He informed Percy on anything the camp was doing. He pulled Percy to the side and told him his news.<p>

"They know."

"They know what?" Comrade asked.

"They know who we are and when we are going to attack!" Percy paced around the room.

"What are we going to do?" Percy stopped and thought for a moment. There were a million things passing through Percy's mind. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to do this, but:

"We have to move up the attack. We have to do it tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go folks! I hope you liked it, and if you did...leave in a review!<strong>

**~freedepth**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here's another chapter for y'all. **

**p.s. THANK YOU! I'll type out all the reviewers next chapter, because it's 12:13 at night, and I'm tired. Also I'll explain this later in the story, but Percy has gained power from the Titans, which makes him unbeatable...I'll just tell you guys later on. :)**

**Disclaimer: Forgot to do this in the last chapter, but I don't own anything.**

**Oops. Forgot to mention that Beckendorf and Silena are very much alive in this story. This takes place three years after the TLO. So, Percy is 19.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: The Beginning<p>

* * *

><p>"What?" Comrade asked dumfounded.<p>

"We have to do it tomorrow at the crack of dawn. It will be unexpected and we have all the help we need," Percy said. "I'll contact the Titans and you tell the recruits what's going on."

"Are we still going with the same plan?"

"Yes. Now go tell them, and give me some time to tell _them._" Comrade nodded and went off. Percy grabbed a spray bottle from under the table. He did the whole offering thing and then Kronos appeared. Well, not really. All Percy saw was black. To make sure Kronos wouldn't perform any mutiny kind of thing Percy left him in Tartarus. No, not to rot, but to gain power from him along with the others, like Helios, Hyperion, Oceanus, and more.

"Percy Jackson, nice to see you on a fine day," he hissed. "Is anything wrong?"

"We're moving the operation to tomorrow morning."

"What?" he practically yelled. "You said on Thursday. We had a deal!" Percy rolled his eyes.

"They found out, so just deal with it!" Percy swiped his hand through the mist and the short conversation ended. Comrade peeked his head through the flap of the tent.

"Is it safe to come in?" Percy turned around.

"Yeah."

"Are they mad?" Percy plopped down in a chair.

"Yup."

"Perce, you should get some sleep. Big day tomorrow, don't want the captain to be tired." Percy smiled.

"You too, Comrade. Get to bed." Comrade walked to the exit.

"Night, Percy."

"Night." Comrade left the tent and Percy walked over to a candle and blew it out.

* * *

><p>In the morning Percy had everyone gather for a brief talk. They all had armor on and weapons at the ready. They all had determined faces on, ready for battle.<p>

"Today we will make our mark." Percy said. "The once forgotten will soon be remembered." Everyone cheered. "I am all very proud of you guys. Each and every on of you deserves a place of your own. After this battle we will create a new civilization where no one will be left on the streets. We will fight for justice and integrity. We will no longer be the Forgotten, we will be the Remembered!" Percy pointed his sword to the air and gave a battle cry. Everyone followed.

"Now, before we head off I want you to listen for one more thing." Everyone settled down and let Percy talk. "When in battle I don't want you to kill anyone." There were whispers of confusion.

"Why not?" Comrade asked.

"I don't want you to kill them, I want you to injure them. Make them suffer, like I did. We will not give them the luxury of ending their pain by killing them. Are we clear?"

"Yes, sir!" they all spoke.

"Good. Now, Comrade, you take your team to the back. My team, follow me." They went off toward the camp. Once they reached sight of a hill, Percy stopped them.

"You guys wait right here," Percy said. "What on my signal to go." Percy walked to the top of the hill withy a bag slung over his shoulder. He had a navy blue v-neck long-sleeved shirt, black pants, and black combat boots. It was early in the morning, so nobody was up yet.

Percy stood at the camp's borderline. He took a deep breath and stepped inside. Nothing happened. There were no flaming arrows pointed at him. No pit making him fall to his death. Nothing. Percy smiled. He walked toward the cabins and stopped by the Hermes cabin.

"Payback," he whispered. Percy took a jug of oil out of the back and a lighter from his pocket. He poured oil all around the cabin and tossed the jug and bag aside. He then flicked open the lighter and it lit. Percy smiled and threw the lighter in the oil, and walked away. Fire erupted. He heard yells and people scattering out of the cabin. Percy kept walking.

"Hey, you!" a voice yelled. Percy stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Yes?" Percy asked.

"You," he sneered. It was Adam. His hair was messy and he had pajama pants and a wife beater.

"Yeah, me. What about it?"

"What the fuck are you doing here, Jackson?"

"What does it look like? I'm trying to start a war." People then groggily stepped out of their cabins. The rest of the Hermes cabin was trying to get the fire out. The campers started shouting and grabbed their weapons and armor. Percy reached for the start of his pocket and pulled out a flare gun. He pointed it to the sky and fired it. A red beam soared in the sky, and then a mob of monsters and people came to view. Both behind them and in front.

"Oh, look the war is about to begin."

* * *

><p>"Annabeth, wake up!" Someone was shaking her awake.<p>

"What?" she asked. Annabeth looked at the clock. "It's 4:30. What do you want?"

"They're here! The battle is about to begin!" Annabeth jumped out of bed.

"What? They were supposed to come on two more days! We're not ready. We don't have any plans, or traps. The hunter aren't even here yet-"

"Annabeth," Malcolm said. "Calm down! There is a battle out there and we need to fight." Annabeth nodded and pulled her armor over her pajamas and grabbed her dagger. Malcolm and Annabeth ran out of the cabin and what they saw was chaos.

Everybody was fighting. She saw Clarisse trying to take on a giant snake or something. Conner and Travis were both banging the head of a Cyclops. Others were fighting other demigods. They're only a few of them on Percy's side, but they were amazing. Within two hits, the campers were down. Chiron had the Apollo kids take the wounded on stretchers. She ran to help a Morpheus kid with a draken problem, but was stopped by someone.

"Hey, blondie," a voice behind her said. She turned around. It was a person. He had a helmet on, so she couldn't tell what his face looked like. She new he had red hair and hazel eyes. He had a sword in his hand and a somber face on. Annabeth didn't respond. She brought a fist up to his face and smashed it against his nose. He staggered back.

"Oh, it's on."

"Bring it." The boy swiped his sword across Annabeth's stomach, but she blocked it with her knife.

"Oh, so you're the one with the dagger." He said. "Percy's mentioned you before." He whipped his leg under hers so she would fall. Annabeth fell on her back. It was grass, so it didn't hurt. She got back up and dusted herself off.

"Has he now? It better be something good." She lunged at him and tackled him to the ground. He was strong. Unbelievable strong. She had never seen something like it. Annabeth knocked his sword out off his hand and vice versa. They only had their hands for weapons. The guy put his hand up to her throat and squeezed. Hard. He choked Annabeth, until she poked him in the eyes. He rubbed his eyes and pulled her hair. The boy rolled them over so he was on top.

"He mentioned how you ripped his heart out." Annabeth tightened up. She brought her knee up to his groin and hit it. He groaned and fell back. Annabeth took her knife from the ground and thrust it in his chest. Blood poured onto the grass he rolled over, wheezing. He was dead. The first kill of the day. Annabeth was surprised that it took that short of amount of time to finish him off. If everyone was like that, this war would be over in no time.

"Annabeth!" She recognized that voice. It was Beckendorf. "We need to use the plan!" Annabeth's eyes widened.

"No!" she shouted. "It's too early for that. We need to wait!" Beckendorf stabbed a empousua with his sword.

"We have no choice! Too many people are being injured. They are too strong for us!"

"But-"

"No buts! Go to your cabin and get the plans. Hurry!" Annabeth nodded her head and ran off to her cabin. She ducked through flying arrows and swords. She almost bumped into Katie using her gardening powers to wrap a monster in roots, but it snapped the roots like a tooth pick. She wanted to help her, but Annabeth needed to hurry.

* * *

><p>Percy was stalking around the big house. He was waiting for Chiron to come out so he could confront him. He ordered Oceanus to stir up trouble in the sea, so the gods were busy down there, including Dionysius. He was hidden behind a dead tree, when he saw Annabeth run by. Then idea popped in Percy's head. He began to silently run after her to her cabin. He slipped in before the door shut.<p>

Annabeth was scurrying through papers trying to find something when Percy spoke.

"Hey, Annabeth." She jumped and turned around.

"Percy, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm attacking this camp." Annabeth frowned even harder than before.

"What happened to you?"

"Everything." Then Percy disappeared. He was fast. So fast in-fact, that he snuck behind Annabeth and grabbed her Yankees hat from her back pocket and put it in his pocket. Then he grabbed her by the waist and pulled down.

"Get your hands off me," she snarled. She tried to struggle out of Percy's grip but he was too strong for her. He grabbed a rope that was latched onto his jeans and quickly tied her up in no time.

"Percy! I swear to gods I will-." Percy ripped a piece of duck tape off the roll and cover Annabeth's mouth with it, so all you could hear were muffled screams. He slung her over his shoulder and headed out of the cabin.

"Struggling will only make it worse," Percy smirked. He walked to the border, stepping over injured bodies, without anyone stopping him, until now.

"Stop right there, Jackson!" Adam shouted. He didn't have a helmet on and his sword gripped in his hand. All fighting had stopped. "Put her down, now." Percy put a fake thinking face on.

"Hm, no," he simply said. People started to gather near Adam. Percy flashed backed to the day he left. It looked so similar. Hating eyes glaring at him, every one Adam's side. It didn't help much to the situation.

"Put her down, Percy," Malcolm said. Cold eyes were fixed on him.

"I don't think so." Percy caught eyes with Comrade. He motioned his head to the far side of camp. Comrade nodded and took Percy's army away.

"You promised that you'd never hurt her!" Percy glared at him.

"That was under different circumstances back then, Malcolm."

"I think we should just kill him," Clarisse said.

Percy pulled out Riptide and pulled the cap off with his teeth. When it extended to it's full length, Percy took Annabeth off his shoulder, and pointed the sword toward her throat.

"Anyone move an inch, and I swear I'll kill her." Annabeth's eyes widened, and began screaming again.

"We all now you wouldn't do that, Percy." Jake Mason said.

"Oh, really?" Percy brought the sword to her throat so it was touching.

"Stop!" Adam shouted. "Hand her over and we won't do anything," Percy smiled and put his sword away. There were sighs of relief and easing stomachs. Then Percy took Annabeth's hat from his pocket.

"See you later." Percy put the hat on and he vanished. The entire camp ran toward where he was, but they found nothing. Chiron came in from tending people's wounds.

"What happened?" he asked. Adam was the first one to speak.

"Percy just kidnapped Annabeth."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the lack of action or anything, but this is suppose to be a very emotional story, and that will happen in the next chapter. <strong>**But..I hope you like it! **

**Reviews will make me happy! So, please...?**

**~freedepth**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You guys are the best people ever. 75 reviews for the first three chapter? You guys are awesome. I give my thank yous everyone who's reading this story and the following people:**

**Luna**

**Kristen Loveee**

**Chris67**

**Talkingsheep**

**qwertyuio**

**AmberxxHazelxxCrimson**

**iStoleYourBlueMoonIceCream**

**Kluxi**

**Daughter-of-Poseidon-16**

**The Sea Goddess**

**TheMuseNamedPancake**

**wildbiv**

**Hi, I will KILL U**

**kimbyruleztheplanet**

**annabethlover175**

**maryrosa33**

**flame0106**

**God1801**

**Emily**

**The Demititan Healer**

**hazelbunny**

**pjoperson**

**Calming Breeze**

**Rekanele**

**Spyrofan777**

**Isabella**

**Lighter**

**Lieutenant Zoe Nightshade**

**22 random ninja 22**

**thatguy97**

**Zebra with the Mohauk**

**firedragon189**

**Cemil12**

**GoldenLemonade13**

**ESMT**

**Molala24**

**MEO2409**

**TheAsianNoodle**

**DPSM**

**OHSHC Forever**

**FalafalaPancakes**

**Thank you guys soo much!**

* * *

><p>Percy moved their camp farther outside Camp Half-Blood. He didn't want anyone to track them down. They traveled to an old rundown cabin a few miles from the hill, and they got there by driving big loading trucks and vans. Percy threw Annabeth in the back of a van and climbed in with her. Once it started moving, he ripped the duck tape off her mouth.<p>

"Ow!" she yelled. Her hands were still tied up, so she couldn't hit him or anything. "Percy, once I get out of here, I will rip your head off." Percy smiled.

"Nice to see you too, Annabeth." Percy was leaning against the wall of the van and light shone through the tinted windows.

"You disgust me."

"Whatever." Percy crossed his arms and looked to the side. Annabeth stared at Percy.

"Why are you doing this? This is so not like you, Percy." Percy didn't make any eye contact with her. He didn't want to look at her. To see how much she changed.

"Percy! Are you even listening to me?" Percy turned his head, and looked straight in her eyes. They were the same grey as always, but they had this disappointed glare in them. Frustration, confusion, was other words to describe them.

"Yeah, I can hear you."

"Then tell me what's going on." Percy took his pen out of his pocket, and started to twirl it around in his fingers.

"A war." Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"No kidding, Percy. I want to know why you're doing this." Percy stopped spinning his pen and scratched his head.

"I'm doing this because the gods broke their oath."

"What? What oath?" Percy threw his hands in the air.

"Oh, my gods! You don't remember?" Annabeth shook her head.

"Three years ago. August 18th. The day you became architect of Olympus, I refused immortality, and the day we made out at the bottom of the lake." Annabeth came into realization and blushed at the last part. "Yeah, remember I made the gods promise that they'd honor each and every one of their children, and that each demigod shall come to Camp Half-Blood by age thirteen? Remember that Annabeth?" Annabeth turned away and then gazed back to Percy.

"What about it, Percy? As far as I am concerned, the gods hadn't broken their oath."

"Uh, yeah, they had." Annabeth threw her head back. It was like the old days. Percy and Annabeth fighting- oh, it brings back memories.

"Percy, they did not bre-"

"Comrade Jefferson, age 16, son of Ares. His mother sold him for drug money. Finally escaped and fortunately ran into me.

"Yeah, but that's just o-"

"Nicollet Fontaine, age 15, daughter of Boreas. Came all the way from France, just to escape from all the monsters there. Martin Aaron, age 16, son of Athena, your half-brother. Constantly got picked on at school for being too smart. Almost killed himself, until I found him. Shall I continue the rest that's on the list?"

"I get it, Percy." Annabeth looked into his eyes. She was trying to search deep into his green eyes. She knew there were something more to this then just the gods breaking their oath. Annabeth noticed how dull his eyes were. She remembered how lively they were. They used to be full of joy and happiness. Now, they had this distant feeling. He wasn't himself.

"You've changed, Annabeth," Percy commented.

"So have you," she replied. "Look, there has to be another reason why you're doing this. Just because the gods broke their oath isn't a good enough reason. It doesn't add up." They hit a bump in the road and they both bounced up. Annabeth's hands were still tied up, so she couldn't break her fall when she tipped over. She rolled her self up and leant against the van's wall.

"I've changed for reasons that you wouldn't understand." Percy banged on the side of the van with the back of his hand that was dividing them and the driver. "Hey, Liam! Are we almost there?"

"About ten minutes away, Perce," a muffled voice said.

"Another question," Annabeth said.

"What is it this time, Chase?" Annabeth raised a brow. He never called her by her last name.

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"You're the camp's best strategist, and probably the person who knew me the best."

"Percy, I still know you."

"It's been two years. A lot can happen." Annabeth noticed a grey streak in his hair. She remembered that year. The year when she was token my Dr. Thorn and Percy came to save her. They had matching grey streaks for a memoir of that day.

"But your still the same Percy who is obsessed with blue food, is great with a sword, and saved the world." Percy chuckled and smiled. "What?"

"I just can't believe you remembered that."

"Why wouldn't I? We were best friends."

"Not until Adam came along." Percy tried to mutter it under his breath, so Annabeth couldn't hear, but she did.

"What does Adam have anything to do with this?"'

"Nothing. Just leave it alone."

"No, tell me."

"It doesn't matter anymore." He had a slight edge to his voice, but Annabeth kept persisting,

"Just tell me and I'll stop talking to you."

"It's nothing, Annabeth."

"Percy, come on just say it."

"No, it no-"

"Percy! Just-"

"Fine! Adam has _everything _to do with this!" Annabeth scrunched her eyebrows. Adam is so sweet to her, and made her laugh everyday. He wouldn't be the cause of this…would he?"

"What did possibly do?"

"He set my cabin on fire, he-"

"Adam would never do that." Percy glared at her.

"Let me finish." Annabeth nodded. "Like I was saying, he set my cabin on fire, stole fifty bucks of mine, insulted my family, accused me of stealing Clarisse's spear, stole my clothes and towel during showers, and much, much more."

"What?" Annabeth said in disbelief.

"And you didn't know any of this was going on?"

"No."

"You are so blind." The van came to the stop, and the back doors opened.

"Hey, we're here," Liam said. Liam was seventeen and was a son of Apollo. He inherited his blonde hair, and baby blue eyes. Percy began to climb out of the car, but turned around to Annabeth.

"Oh, and the most important thing is, that he took you away from me."

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill, Jackson," Adam said. He was impatiently waiting for Chiron to start the meeting. It was late at night, so everyone was tire. Malcolm had replaced Annabeth for now, because she was kidnapped.<p>

"Me too," Malcolm said. Malcolm was smart enough to know what happened to Percy, and felt bad for him. That was until he kidnapped his sister.

"Where is he?" Adam yelled.

"Dude, calm down," Beckendorf said to him. "Chiron said he'd be a minute." Then Chiron came in, along with a few visitors.

"Hey, I heard you guys need help again," Thalia said. She had a traditional hunter's uniform on, except for her 'Death to Barbie' shirt and the tiara on her head. Everyone smiled and cheered. Thalia looked around the room and noticed something missing. "Where's Annabeth?" Chiron put a hand on her shoulder.

"Annabeth, my dear, has been taken by the enemy.".

"What? Annabeth was kidnapped by the Titans?"

"Actually she was kidnapped by Percy," Travis said. A voice spoke behind Thalia. They turned around and looked.

"What about Percy? You found him?" Grover asked. He hadn't heard from Percy in a long time, and their empathy link was cut off for some reason.

"Grover, Percy's on the bad dude's side," Connor said.

"What?" Grover nearly screamed.

"Grover," Chiron said. "Percy is the enemy, now. We have to plan to defeat them."

"We won't kill him. Will we?"

"We'll do what we have to do, to protect this camp."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, until next chapter, bye. :)<strong>

**P.S. Tell me what you think in a REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is a new chapter, guys and gals! I hope you like it. And by the way THANK YOU! 100+ reviews? You guys arer just awesome.**

**Disclaimer: I always forget to do these, but I don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>She sat there for three days.<p>

Annabeth was put in the basement of the cabin that they traveled to. The walls and floor were concrete, and since it was drawing near winter, her ass was freezing off. All she was given was a blanket and a limp pillow, and the only thing she was given to eat were expired granola bars. Yum. Her hands weren't tied up anymore, but handcuffed, and wrists were all red and swollen.

She thought about what Percy told. How Adam took her away from him. She admits, her and Percy didn't exactly have the traditional breakup, but it didn't give Percy a right to _kidnap _her.

Annabeth was leaning against the wall, and her only light was through this tiny window, as big as her foot. Someone was guarding the door up the stairs and her knife was taken away. Percy still had her Yankees cap, so there was no possible way of getting out. If only she had the key to her handcuffs, then she could possibly escape.

Annabeth knew what she did to Percy. She knew she cheated on him, and she felt awful. The day Percy and her technically broke up, Percy spent the whole day in his cabin .He only made it for dinner and he looked horrible. His eyes were red and puffy and his hair was messed up than usual. Now that she looks at that day, she remembers that food was being thrown at him. It was coming from the Hermes table. Then, at capture the flag Percy was tied to a tree by a group of sandy mop headed hair. The next day, Percy was running across camp with a newspaper covering his…parts, and to his cabin. Then it hit her.

Adam turned the whole Hermes cabin against Percy.

Scratch that, the whole camp, and she fell for it.

"I really was blind," Annabeth muttered to herself. She heard the door open, then steps walking down the stairs. A shadow appeared at the bottom of the stairs. It was a boy. He had brown hair, and brown eyes. He had a sword strapped to his side of his cargo pants. He had an army camouflage shirt on and had a tattoo of a shield with an _F_ in it. She had been seeing those around lately. He walked over to her in a cold stare.

"Percy told me to get you," he spoke. He picked her up by the arm and dragged her up the stairs.

"I can walk myself, you know," Annabeth said.

"I wouldn't want you to run off or anything. Percy would kill me." He opened the door and threw Annabeth in the room. They were in the living room and Percy was there.

"Thank you, Comrade. Go and get the van ready." Percy was in his usual jeans and shirt. He was sitting on a ratty red couch. "Hey, Annabeth. You look nice."

"What do you want, Percy? Look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything." Percy clicked his tongue and stood up.

"It's a little too late for a sorry." He started walking toward the door.

"Wait, what did you want me for?" He turned around.

"Well, we're going back to camp. Would you like to come?"

* * *

><p>Everything was hectic at camp. People were preparing for another expected attack. Campers were putting together explosives and sharpening their weapons, while Grover was moping around. If their <em>plan<em> worked, Percy would sure be dead. Grover wasn't there for Percy. If only if he was there, Percy might not be on the wrong side.

Thalia was training vigorously with the hunters. Annabeth, her _best friend_, was kidnapped by her cousin. She didn't know what side to choose: her best friend from the age of seven, or her closest cousin. She hadn't heard from Percy in a while. To find out that he was trying to destroy camp made her devastated. She didn't know what to think.

Grover walked into the arena and saw Thalia demolish a straw dummy with her sword. She slashed its stomach and did a roundhouse kick to its side. He walked up to her.

"Thalia!" he yelled. She turned around and wiped the sweat of her forehead. He spiky black hair was a little frizzed and messed up. She was breathing hard.

"What is it, goat boy? I'm kind of in the middle of something, here." Grover took his Rasta cap off, revealing his curly heads and quit noticeable horns, and dusted it off.

"Chiron wants us in the Big House to discuss the _plan._" Thalia nodded and walked toward the exit.

Thalia and Grover were walking toward the Big House when Thalia spotted something. It was a person- no two people. She couldn't make it that clear, but she knew that the bigger person was pulling the other one.

"Wait, Grover do you see that?" she asked. Grover looked to the hill and the people became more visible.

"Oh my gods," he whispered.

"Is that Percy and Annabeth?"

"I-I think it is."

"Grover, go get Chiron." He scurried off and Thalia stood there. Annabeth was handcuffed together with a gag over her mouth. Percy caught sight of Thalia and smirked.

"Hey, cousin!" he shouted. With his free hand we waved. He stopped walking before her tree. She stepped closer.

"Percy, what the hell are you doing?" Thalia asked. She heard trotting behind her. It was Chiron, along with the rest of the camp. There was suddenly a huge crowd, and Adam was trying to get through it. He pushed people aside and made it to the front.

"You sick, bastard," he yelled. "Give her back!"

"Adam, you seem like you care so much," Percy said. He gripped Annabeth tighter. Adam's eyes burned with hatred.

"You know your dad would be so disappointed in you, right now." Percy tightened up.

"Saying thing like that, won't make anything better."

"Percy," Chiron spoke. "Please, let Annabeth go. We'll help you. Just let her go and we can help you."

"I don't need _help _from your pathetic little camp. Even when I was here I never got any help. And if you want your precious _lying, cheating, _camper back, you'll have to do something for me."

"And what is that."

"A trade off. I'll give you Annabeth back, if you give me someone in particular."

"Never," Chiron said. "We will not endanger another camper."

"What?" Adam shouted. "Chiron, we have to. I don't care whoever it is, just bring Annabeth back!"

"Adam, we will not do that. We need time to think." Adam paid no attention to Chiron.

"Who do you want, Jackson?" Percy smiled and pointed.

"You. Adam Prince, son of Hermes. The very one who ruined my life."

There was a long silence. Adam for once wasn't talking. People were looking at each other, not knowing what to do. Percy waited for an answer, but no one talked.

"You have two minutes to decide," Percy said. Adam finally had it. He stepped closer to Percy, without going over the border that separated them.

"Do you want to fight, Jackson?"

"Actually, I do. Let's make a deal, Prince."

"What kind of deal?"

"We'll fight. If you win, you can have her back. If I win, I get you both."

"Deal."

"Adam," Chiron said. "Don't do this. You're risking everyone's lives, including your own. We need to wait until Beckendorf perfects the _plan._"

"Shut up Chiron." People gasped. No one talked to Chiron like that. He was like a father figure to them. No one even dared to disrespect him.

Percy smiled. He whistled. Two large men came up and took a hold Annabeth.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>Everybody was sitting in the arena. Annabeth was held in a metal cage. Her handcuffs and gag were off.<p>

"Percy," she begged. "Please, I'm sorry! Don't do this." Percy pulled the sleeves of his shirt up.

"Why? Afraid that I might hurt your boyfriend?"

"Quite the talking, Jackson," Adam said. He had his sword and armor on him, while Percy had nothing. "Where's your weapon?"

"I'm only going to use it when I think I need it. This isn't exactly a life threatening event."

"You are so dead." Adam charged at Percy, full speed. Percy just stepped to his left and let him pass. There was booing from the crowd.

"Come on, Adam!" someone shouted. "Kick his ass!" People shouted in agreement. Adam shook it off and charged again. This time Percy stuck his foot out, making Adam trip.

"Aren't so high and mighty now, are you Adam?"

Adam took his sword and swung it toward Percy. Before it hit him, Percy grabbed the hilt of his sword and kicked him in the stomach. Adam flew back and let go off his weapon. Percy now had it. Percy walked up to Adam very slowly.

"You know, I spent two years alone, in the wilderness training for today. _Two years._ I could kill you with your very own weapon right now, but I won't. You're not worth it."

Adam got up and took Percy by surprise. He jabbed his jaw and Percy stumbled back. Percy held his face and laughed. He looked up at Adam.

"You do remember I am invincible, right? You can't beat me."

"Not unless I know your Achilles heel, and I bet that Annabeth knows where it is." Percy's face hardened. He should have never had told her that.

"You don't know what you're taking about, Prince. Nobody knows where my Achilles heel is."

"Oh, yeah? I remember when Annabeth and I were making out, I started asking questions about you." Percy's face stayed the same- cold and angry. "She slipped that you told her your Achilles spot. That you would squirm whenever she touched it." Percy shot a look at Annabeth.

"You promised that you'd never tell," Percy said. Annabeth's hands were on the bars of the cage. Her face was full of regret and apology.

"I'm sorry, Percy. I didn't know what I was doing at the time. It just slipped out. I'm _so_ sorry."

"I should have never had trusted you."

"Okay, enough with the sappy talk," Adam interrupted. "Let's get to the point. You're going to die, and there is nothing you can do about it." Percy finally lost it. He lunged at Adam and held him by the neck, while he was pushed against the wall.

"You're so cocky, Adam. If you think you can _kill_ me, then you are wrong. You can always tell me I'm nothing, but it doesn't matter anymore, because you're _nothing_. Do you hear me? You're the _nothing_, and will always be _nothing._

Percy lifted Adam off the ground with only his hand. Adam grabbed his wrist with both of his hands and tried top pull Percy off. But Percy was too strong. He was about to pass out from lack of air, but Percy let go and he dropped to the ground.

"Forget it," Percy muttered. "You're not worth killing." Percy started to walk away, but turned around. "If you guys are expecting a war, then be ready in four in days, and I promise you, that we will win. I don't care if I have to personally kill you all, just be ready."

"Percy," someone squeaked. It was Grover. "Don't do this. You're my best friend, I can't let this happen to you."

"We are not best friends anymore!" Percy shouted. "I have no family and no friends, anymore. The closest people I have are the soldiers that I found alone, just like me. You guys forgot me. Didn't even bother to take a glance at me. I'm here for my revenge, and I'm going to make sure that I got it." With that he vanished. A fresh breeze of ocean scented air brushed pass everybody. He was gone.

Annabeth was gone too. Percy somehow took her when he disappeared. Chiron had everybody gather toward him, so he can talk to them.

"We only have four days. By then, we need the _plan_ to be finished. I didn't want it to come to this, but Percy is a bigger threat than we thought. We are going to have to kill him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well all you Adam-haters might have enjoyed this. But this is just the start for him :). I have a lot in store for this story, so keep reading!<strong>

**~freedepth**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I love you guys. You make me so happy. :D Sorry if I haven't been updating as fast as I thought, but with school and everything, it makes life busy. You know how it is. Also, I'll try to lengthen the chapters for you guys. Thanks.**

**Also go to my profile page and vote for a story you would like. If you can't vote go to my profile page read the summaries and leave your vote in a review. Thanks...again.**

**Disclaimer: What do you think I'm going to say?**

* * *

><p>"This war is because of your son, Poseidon," Hermes hissed.<p>

"Well, if it weren't for your stuck up, snob of a son, there would be no war!" Poseidon counter-attacked.

"Well, if you hadn't ignored your son, none of us would be here now!"

"Well-"

"Silence!" Zeus hollered. Poseidon and Hermes stopped their bickering and looked toward Zeus. "We are in the middle of a war here, people, and your fighting will not help." All the gods and goddesses were present, and sitting in their thrones. Zeus had called a meeting with all the Olympians while Oceanus and his army was organizing their battle strategies. Oceanus has been stirring up trouble in the ocean. So far, six innocent people are dead, but the mortals believe it's just a growing hurricane.

"Now," Zeus said. "Does anyone know the status report at Camp Half-Blood?" He looked around the room for anyone to answer.

"The camp and the enemy only encountered about two times, and so far nobody has been killed," Hephaestus spoke. "One camper however, was kidnapped though. He just walked right out with her I was told."

"Who was kidnapped?" Artemis asked, "and by who?"

"Annabeth Chase was kidnapped. The kidnapper was P-" Athena rose out of her seat.

"What?" she yelled. "This is preposterous! My daughter is not weak enough to be _kidnapped _by some foolish enemy that can think can take over Olympus."

"Athena!" Zeus said. "Sit down and let your brother finish." Athena huffed and sat back down.

"Like I was saying," Hephaestus continued. "The one who kidnapped Annabeth would be none other than Percy Jackson." Heads turned toward Poseidon.

"What?" he asked without a clue.

"What do you mean "what?" Athena yelled. "_Your _son has kidnapped my _daughter_!" Poseidon sprung out of his seat.

"_I _have _nothing_ to do with this!"

"You have everything to do with this! If you haven't abandoned your son, none of this would have happened!"

"Well, _your _daughter cheated on him!"

"At least Adam was a better hero than Perseus ever was!"

"You do not talk about my son that way." Poseidon's eyes were filled with fury, but an also a little shame. The day Percy asked for his help, Poseidon had been caught up too many things. He was going to have a daughter. He always wanted a girl, but there was a miscarriage, so he exploded at Percy.

"That son of Hermes is a disgrace to Olympus."

"Now wait stop right there, Poseidon," Hermes said. "Adam is a good person. He is a far greater fighter than your boy ever was!"

"Your son tormented Percy, and let's not forget my son saved a Olympus, more than you can count!"

"Well, look who's trying destroy Olympus now." Poseidon sighed and sat back down on his throne.

"It's all my fault," he muttered. "I should have been there for him." Zeus stood up and fixed his pinstripe suit. A loud thunder erupted and it filled the room with light.

"It seems like Oceanus is ready to fight. We must get there immediately." There was a bright large flash and they were all gone.

* * *

><p>Percy was thinking their next battle plan. He couldn't think. He couldn't sleep. He couldn't eat. Well, he could eat, but he couldn't pay attention to anything around him. Percy had Annabeth back in the basement again. There wasn't much he could do with her. He didn't want to look at her or talk to her or do anything.<p>

Percy was in a tiny study in the corner of the house. He had a pencil in his right hand and was tapping it against the table. There was a blank piece of paper lying underneath his arms. A bookshelf was placed against the view of the window, so no one could peak in. Dusty old books were lined up in an orderly fashion. He ordered no one to bother him, unless it was a real emergency. Then, of course, there was a knock at the door.

"Umm Percy," a voice said. It was Comrade. Percy recognized the voice. "I know you don't want to be bothered or anything, but we have a problem." Percy sighed.

"Come in," he said. Comrade stepped in slowly. "What is it?"

"Well, um, you see the recruits and stuff are a little agitated."

"What do you mean by agitated?" comrade put a hand to the back of his neck and smiled.

"Well, it's not like a riot or anything." Percy dropped his pencil.

"A _riot? _Why the _hell _is there a _riot_?"

"Um, they're kind of angry that they haven't gotten much action yet."

"Okay, tell them if they want action, I can pay them a little visit and rip their balls out." Comrade gulped and nodded.

"I'll go tell them that." Comrade was gone for twelve minutes before he came back.

"Are they good now?"

"They shut right up."

"Good." Percy still had nothing on the paper. He was going to ask Comrade for advice, but then he spotted something.

"Comrade, I think I know how we are going to win this war." He stepped closer to the desk.

"How?" Percy walks over to the bookshelf and pulls out a book.

"Ever heard of the Trojan War?"

"Yeah, it started when Paris took Helen or something, right?" Percy dusted it off to reveal a Greek mythology book. He flipped to a certain page and looked up at Comrade.

"Exactly, and who do we have right now in our possession?"

"Helen?" Percy stared at him in an are-you-serious look.

"No, we have Annabeth." Comrade came into realization and smiled.

"Oh, yeah. So, what now? We build a giant horse or something?" Percy skimmed through the book.

"Well, actually we would be considered the Trojans and Camp Half-Blood the Greeks. The Greeks demolish the Trojans ending up in a victory."

"That's bad."

"But, it's not going to end up that way, will it?"

"No, sir."

"Good, now we are going to need an object that will hold several people. I need to think about this." Percy shut the book and pushed it aside. His plan will be perfect, but back at camp Chiron mentioned something about a plan. What was it? It certainly wouldn't kill him…will it? Maybe he could squeeze it out of Annabeth without killing her first.

"Okay, we have two days to plan and build this. Get me Gerald to help me. He's a son of Hephaestus."

"Okay, Perce, but what exactly are you going to construct. I mean we can't do a horse. It's too obvious." Percy thought for a minute and smiled.

"We are just going to have to give them something that they can't resist."

* * *

><p><em>Two Days Later<em>

Chiron was with Beckendorf in the Big House discussing the plan for the expected attack tomorrow. At least they hoped for an attack, but who knows with Percy.

"You're sure this is going to work," Chiron asked. Beckendorf nodded his head.

"Yes. He just needs to be here," Beckendorf pointed at the map, "and also at the right time."

"Okay, let's just hope for the best." Someone then came bursting through the door, heaving and panting. It was a young boy named Michael. He was a son of Nike.

"Chiron, there's this-this thing on the hill. You gotta check it out."

Chiron trotted out of the Big House, only to see a gathering crowd of people. He made his way to the top of the throng of campers and saw what it was. It was metal and bronze. Its eyes were a glittering purple and its razor sharp teeth glinted in the sunlight.

"Is that a dragon?" someone in the group asked.

"I believe it is," Chiron said. There was a note attached to the talon. Chiron picked up the note and began to read it.

_To my son Charles Beckendorf, _the note started. Beckendorf's head perked up.

_The gods and I apologize for not being there at the moment. Oceanus is causing trouble in the ocean. I sent this automaton for you in the war. Use it to its full advantage. You're going to need it._

_Hephaestus_

"Chiron we need that," a Demeter kid shouted out.

"Yeah," someone else said. "It's the only way we'll win." Chiron was hesitant. The scene was all too familiar with him, but he couldn't place a finger on it.

"Chiron," Beckendorf said. "Take it. Ben and Allie are right. If the _plan _doesn't work out we can use this as backup. Besides I had a dream last night that something good will happen. This is it. My dream was a sign from my father." Chiron listened to him in full attention. Then he spoke.

"Alright, take it in." People cheered and smiled. Fifteen Ares campers began to drag it into camp, but inside the dragon were ten demigods, smirking to themselves in success.

_Wow, _Comrade thought to himself. _People these days are so stupid._

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was that? Good? Bad? Just tell it in a review.<strong>

**~freedepth**

**p.s. Don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile page. You can also place a vote in a review. The summaries are on my profile page.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, first off, I am soooooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever. School is really getting to me. I'll try to make my updates quicker and second off, THANK YOU for all the reviews. I give all of you a giant hug. And thanks for the people who voted on my poll keep voting!**

* * *

><p>"Andrew, shut up!" whispered Comrade. "And, Jessica stop hitting your brother!" All ten of them have been in there for about three hours. They were waiting for nighttime to sneak out. The automaton dragon they were in was put in a warehouse at the back of the camp. The Hephaestus cabin was working on it for a couple hours, then left for dinner.<p>

Percy was back at base with a few other people. Percy instructed Comrade to take them out right at 11 o'clock. It was 10:58 right now.

"Okay, guys," Comrade said. "I think the coast it clear." He opened a latched at t he rear of the dragon, and pushed a door open. Yes, they went out the dragon's ass. Once Comrade was out, he looked to see if anyone was there. No one was nearby, so he waved his crew out.

Nine people stepped out. Five boys and nine girls, and they were all wearing black. Ammo was slung around their chest, with guns and daggers strapped to their sides. They were all equipped with a sword to their backs, and a thin breastplate. They looked more like assassins than warriors.

"Maddie, you take the girls and set up the traps. Dylan, you take your team and plant the egg in the lake."

"What are you going to do?" Maddie asked.

"Percy wanted me to do something for him. It's personal." They nodded and scurried off. Comrade slowly walked the opposite way. He made his way to the Athena cabin with a little jar of tiny spiders. Comrade walked around the cabin to look for an open window. He walked around halfway, when he found an open window. We smiled and opened the jar. He twisted the cap off and tipped toward the window. Slowly, they poured out.

You could hear shrieks and brooms hitting the floor. It was actually very amusing. Comrade silently watched the Athena kids hop around and yelling for somebody to squish them.

"Ow! Malcolm that was my foot!"

"Well, you shouldn't put it there!"

"Just squish it!" Comrade chuckled to himself and walked away from the cabin. He was heading toward the Big House to plant an explosive, but someone stopped him.

"Hey, you over there," it said. "What are you doing out here?" Comrade turned around and saw that it was Nico. Percy talked about him from time to time. He said that Nico was never really around. He spent a lot of time in graveyards and the Underworld.

Comrade didn't say anything but kept his hand at the ready, just in case he needed his sword. Nico stepped closer and he saw that his hair had grown out longer and he got leaner.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Um, I'm…Cody," Comrade replied.

"Alright, Cody. Where are you going?" Comrade pursed his lips and tried to think of what he was going to say.

"…To the bathroom." Nico looked at him suspiciously

"I never seen you around before. You new?

"Yeah, I'm definitely new."

"Who's your parent?"

"Um…Apollo. Yup, I'm Apollo's kid. Music and archery, that's my thing." Comrade is a really bad liar.

"Uh-huh."

"So, I'm just going to get going now…" Comrade started to walk away, but then Nico flashed in front of him, with his sword raised.

"You know, I'm not stupid. I know you're one of _them._"

"What makes you think that?"

"Dude, you're wearing a burglar outfit." Comrade cursed under his breath.

"So what are you going to do about?" Nico vanished and Comrade felt a tip of a sword at his throat.

"Well, I could always kill you." Comrade smiled and chuckled.

"Demigods and their over self-confidence. What a shame that so many lives have to be lost, but people have to do what they have to do." Comrade elbowed Nico to the side and turned around. He kicked him in the stomach and Nico stumbled back clutching his side.

"They taught you well at villain camp," Nico wheezed.

"Learned from the best. You know, Percy is a very good teacher." Nico spat on the ground. He took one step and disappeared again. Comrade drew his sword and peered around him.

"Percy was a friend," Nico said. Comrade looked around and couldn't see anything. "And you turned him into something horrible. You will pay." Suddenly, Comrade felt a strong force acted on his head. He felt dizzy and a black blanket covered his vision.

Percy made his way to the basement. Annabeth was handcuffed to a pole and her eyes were closed.. He shoes clicked against the floor and her eyes warily opened.

* * *

><p>"Percy?" she asked.<p>

"Hi," he responded.

"What do you want?" Percy walked closer and sat down next to her on the cold floor.

"Why'd you do it?"

"Why'd I do what?" He looked toward her.

"Why did you cheat on me?" She faced her head to Percy and looked into his sea green eyes.

"I don't know, Percy. Adam, he was so nice. He convinced me that you didn't care about me anymore. That you were going to leave me."

"Why would _ever_ want to leave you, Annabeth. You're everything a guy could've asked for. You're smart, stubborn, beautiful." Annabeth smiled. "You were the only thing I had left. My parents died, everyone worshiped Adam, and now fate swept you out of my life too."

"I am so sorry. If I could take back everything, I would."

"Me too." They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, but then Percy looked away. "After this war is over, I'm going to make sure that _everyone_ has a place in the world. Even if I have to die."

"Percy-"

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep my family safe." Percy stood up and wiped his hands on his pants. He took one more glance at Annabeth and left. When he got up the stairs, Jeremy, a son of Demeter pushed him aside.

"What is it, Jeremy?" he asked.

"It's Comrade. He not responding to anything. We tried to call, Iris Message him, but he isn't replying. I think went wrong." Percy got frustrated and slammed his fist on the wall.

"Of all people, Comrade has to get captured."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know that was a short chapter. It ws kind of a filler, but I'll try to get the next one out quicker. Remember, keep voting on the poll!<strong>

**~freedepth**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, I'm really, really, really sorry for not updating for like FOREVER. I promise you that I will try to make updates a little faster. Even though this story is going slower than I expected, I am NOT abandoning it. I love this story and will continue until finished.**

**Other than that, I want to say THANK YOU for all the reviews. We reached 200! Yay! I'm super happy and excited and it's thanks to you. Keep reviewing and keep voting on the poll, but it's pretty obvious on what story is going to win, but you never know. Here are the results so far:**

_**True Beauty: **_**11**

_**Jealousy:**_** 4**

_**Heartbroken Miracles: **_**3**

_**Jailbird: **_**0**

**If there's a story here that you want and you haven't voted yet, vote! Just click on my profile page and vote in the pole. If you don't have an account vote in a review. **

**Thanks.**

**P.S. There was a mistake last chapter. Somehow, the last part of the chapter wasn't put up so here is is in the italics.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

* * *

><p>"<em>What is it, Jeremy?" he asked.<em>

"_It's Comrade, he not responding to anything. We tried to call, Iris Message him, but he isn't replying. I think something went wrong." Percy got frustrated and slammed his fist on the wall. _

"_Of all people, Comrade has to get captured."_

"_What are we going to do?" Percy pursed his lips and thought for a moment._

"_Did the others set everything up?"_

"_Um, yeah, they should be coming back now." Percy nodded his head. _

"_Okay, now we are going to initiate Plan B." Jeremy stared at Percy quizzically._

"_Plan B? What's Plan B?"_

"_We attack." _

* * *

><p>Comrade woke up in a dark room. His head hurt and he found that he was bound to a pipe. He wondered if the others made it back safely, and how Percy would react about him getting caught in all.<p>

"Aw, he's gonna be pissed," he said to himself.

"Oh, I know. Percy is going to be _so _pissed," a voice said out of nowhere. Comrade jerked his head to the direction of the voice. Nico slowly stepped out of the shadow he stood in, and Comrade saw that his sword was strapped to his side.

"What are you going to do to me?" Comrade asked. Nico pulled up a wooden stool and sat down on it.

"I haven't decided whether or not I should kill you," he responded. Comrade smirked and looked at Nico right in the eye.

"Oh, you don't want to do that, my friend." Nico leaned in closer to him.

"And why not?"

"If you kill me, it just gives Percy another reason to want to destroy this camp." Nico crossed his arms and sat back in the chair.

"What do you mean?"

"Percy and I, we're like brothers. We'd do anything for each other and if you decide to kill me, Percy will stop at nothing to get his revenge." Nico thought for a moment. He remembered the times when Percy acted like a big brother to him when he needed it. He turned his back on his best friend. What will that make him if he killed Comrade?

"I miss the old Percy." Comrade was startled. He wasn't expecting this from Nico, not at all. Percy said he always bottled up his feelings inside, so you'd never know what he was feeling.

"Percy's a good guy," Comrade said. "You know, he used to tell me stories of you guys. Some were bad, but most were somewhat decent." Nico looked at him. Comrade gave him a small smile.

"Really? Like what?" Nico asked. Comrade shuffled through his memories for a minute.

"Okay, there's this one he told me one time about getting thrown into a lake or something. He was very vague, while telling it, but he was smiling like an idiot. Something good happened that day, I guess. Care to evaluate?" Nico smiled and remembered that day so picture clear.

"Yeah, that was the day we won the war against the Titans. It was actually Percy's birthday that day. He and Annabeth finally got together and the whole camp threw them in the lake. They didn't come up until an hour later." Comrade grinned and chuckled and ran his free hand through his hair.

"Perks of being a son of Poseidon."

"Got that right." It stayed silent for a while. Nico didn't know what to do. He hadn't reported Comrade to Chiron yet, and debated if he should, but Comrade was right. If they did anything to cause him harm, Percy would literally blow up. Before, Percy would have done anything for the camp, but they aren't his family anymore. Comrade and the others are.

"Listen," Nico said. "I wo-" He was interrupted by a loud bang on the door.

"Nico! What are you doing in there? Chiron wants us _now_!" Nico recognized that voice. It was Adam's. Nico bit his lip and motioned Comrade to be silent.

"Um, I have to get a shirt on. Hold on!" he shouted. They were in his cabin, which probably wasn't the best place to put an enemy.

"I have to get you out of here," Nico whispered. Comrade gaped at him.

"What? I thought you wanted to kill me." Nico took a key out of his pocket and tried to unlock the handcuffs Comrade was in.

"I haven't really decided yet. Just get out of here, before-"

"Look, Nico. I don't care if you need to put on a shirt-" Adam stopped in his tracks. He had gotten impatient and made the impulsive decision to open the door.

"Now, what do we have here?"

* * *

><p>"Is everybody all ready?" Percy asked.<p>

"Um, yeah," Jeremy said. They spent the entire night trying to get everything set up properly. They stole some catapults from a museum and fixed them up. A new truck of recruits arrived over the night as well. Percy fixed the strap of his armor and put Riptide in his pocket. He decided when they left; they would abandon the old house completely. He'd take everything with him. Including Annabeth.

"Where's Annabeth?"

"Brie and Dylan are bringing her up right about now." Percy nodded and tightened the laces on his combat boots. Once they got to camp, Percy would order his army to surround the entire perimeter of the camp. While everybody fights, Percy would use Annabeth's cap of invisibility to sneak in and find Comrade.

"Percy, she's here," Jeremy spoke. Brie and Dylan held Annabeth, both children of Nike. Her face was smudged with dirt and her clothes were crinkled and smelt really bad.

"Percy, what's going on?" she asked. Percy got up from tightening his shoes and walked up to her.

"Right now, we are getting ready for war, and you're coming with us. Maybe you'll be useful." Annabeth stared in his sea green eyes, and saw that he was sincere.

"Percy, you don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do! Look at the faces of everyone in this room." Annabeth looked past Percy and saw about twenty demigods, even more, fixing their armor and discussing plans. "They lost everything too, Annabeth. I'm not doing just for me, but for everyone who was forgotten."

"I'm sorry, Percy." Annabeth said it soft enough so that only he could hear it.

"I know," he whispered back. He then turned his back and went back to talking with Jeremy. "You're team will cover the left plank, okay?"

"Okay, Perce," Jeremy said.

"Natalie, you're team will get the right side." A girl with long brown hair nodded and went outside to talk to her team.

"We are about set," Percy said. "Everybody get into the trucks and we'll meet up again a two miles before the target." Everybody stood up and nodded their heads toward Percy. As they left, they slapped him on the back and smiled in thanks. Once everyone was gone except for him, Annabeth, Dylan, and Brie, he took out grabbed some old newspapers and threw them by the rusted color curtains.

"You can take her to the truck, I'll meet you there." They nodded and walked out. Annabeth looked over her shoulder as they were walking away. She saw Percy light a match and throw it into the pile of papers. She saw him stood there a moment and watched them catch fire.

It reminded of her the day Percy's cabin set fire. She should've listened that day. She should have believed in him.

* * *

><p><strong>So Comrade got caught by Nico, and now Nico is caught by Adam. Let the fun begin.<strong>

**Review..please? I know it was a short chapter, I'll try to make the next one longer. Thanks.**

**~freedepth**


	9. Chapter 9

**A lot is happening in this chapter, so pay attention. **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing**

* * *

><p>The car ride to camp was silent. Percy was driving the car and Jeremy rode shotgun. It was dark outside, but you could see the sun trying to peek about the rim of the trees. Percy was gripping the steering wheel tight and his face was grim as death.<p>

"Perce, are you ok?" Jeremy asked. Percy didn't hear him. He was too busy thinking about Annabeth. He really didn't know what to feel right now. Sure, he was furious with her in the beginning, but now, he found himself softening up to her, and he didn't know if he liked it or not.

"Percy, is something wrong?" Jeremy asked again. Percy snapped back to reality and his grip on the wheel lightened. They were about a half hour away until they would stop.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Percy shifted in his seat uncomfortably. He could share anything with Jeremy and the others, but his love life? He didn't think so.

"It's nothing, really." Percy ensured him. Jeremy raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Oh, come one, Percy. We all know that it isn't just '_nothing'. _You can tell me."

"I'd rather not, man. It's complicated." Percy saw that his smile grew bigger.

"It's a girl, isn't it?" Percy didn't say anything and kept his eyes on the road.

"It is a girl! Come on, dude, you got to tell me. Is it Gina? No, it's Hannah. Wait! I got it. It's Nicollet. Got a taste in the French girls I see? You should totally ask her o-"

"Jeremy, shut up!" Percy yelled. Jeremy stopped talking and wiped that grin off his face. Percy sighed and said, "Look, I'm sorry for yelling. I've had a lot on my mind lately, that's all."

"That seems to be happening a lot lately," Jeremy muttered. Percy didn't reply to him, but he pushed the gas pedal down hard, so they were going almost 85 miles per hour.

They drove in silence for a while, until Percy passed a field of strawberries. He stopped the car and took the keys out of the ignition.

"We're here," Percy said. Jeremy unbuckled his seatbelt and hopped out. A series of black trucks and vans were pulling up beside Percy's car, and demigods swung their doors open and got out.

"Guys," Percy shouted. "Pull in closer." They formed a circle around Percy, and they hushed down.

"Last night, we sent a team up here to set traps. Nine out of the ten people made it back."

"What do you mean?" someone asked from the group.

"Comrade was taken." There was a gasp from the group.

"Wait," Nicollet started. "You mean Comrade Jefferson? The brick wall? The guy that can go through anything." Under different circumstances, Percy would have smiled at that comment, but it wasn't the time to make jokes.

"Yeah, him."

"So what do you want us to do, Perce?" someone from the back of the circle asked."

"I don't care what it takes to get him back. I don't care if you have to mutilate, kill, or even eat the campers. I want Comrade back. You understand?"

"Yes, sir!" they all yelled.

"Good. Now, last night, Dylan, Peter, and Sean, planted the egg in the middle of the lake. It should hatch around noon. When it hatches, I want the Mitchell triplets to surround three points of the lake. Got it guys?" Three boys, a little older than Percy smiled at their leader simultaneously and nodded their heads.

"Guarding Little Susie," one out of the three said. "Got it, Percy."

Percy grinned to himself, and was grateful to have such wonderful friends by his side to fight this battle. He would have never done this without them.

"Okay," Percy said. "It's almost time for battle. I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm proud of all of you, and it's an honor to fight with you."

"We're a family, Percy," said a redheaded girl name Heather. "We're supposed to stick together."

He smiled at her and then pounded his right fist over his heart twice- a symbol of pride and devotion. Everyone followed suit. After, people started to walk back to where they were parked.

"Just one more thing," Percy shouted before everyone got in the vans. "Beware of the traps that were laid down and stay clear of the red tinted trees. Don't want anyone blowing up on me now." Some people laughed, and others smirked, but they knew Percy was serious; there wasn't a time when he wasn't.

One by one, cars, trucks, and vans filed out, and drove the dirt path that would lead them uphill to Camp Half-Blood.

Percy's car leaded the way to camp. He noticed that one of the gauge's pointers was pointing on an _E_, but regarded it as nothing. It was only ten minutes until destination, and he figured he could survive. But what Percy didn't realize was a pair of opened handcuffs laying in the dirt, or the trail of blood heading toward the strawberry fields.

* * *

><p>Percy's arrival was going to be expected, so the camp formed a barricade of demigods at the entrance of the camp.<p>

People were sharpening their swords and strapping on their armor. The enthusiasm of the camp was below what was expected. The campers didn't really want to fight in this war; they just wanted their old Percy back.

But that wasn't happening anytime soon.

Thalia and her crew were walking through the maze of campers, while swirling an arrow with her fingers. She looked tense, but ready to fight. Granted, her and Percy didn't always get along very well, but they were cousins and they should protect each other. Her opinion on Annabeth was undecided. Yes, it was wrong for her to treat Percy like she did, but she knew Annabeth like a sister, and wouldn't have done anything without reason.

As she walked she saw a camper run through everyone saying, "They're here! They're here. Get ready for battle!"

From that moment one, everybody started to get serious and got in their assigned postions. Thalia ordered the hunters to station by the Hephaestus cabin. They needed every ounce of protection guarding the Hephaestus cabin.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Chiron gallop toward her with panicked eyes- a rare sight to anyone. "Where is Nico and Adam, Thalia? Do you know where he is?" he asked. Thalia had no idea where the two might be. In fact, she hadn't seen them all morning.

"I don't know, Chiron. Why? Are they missing?"

"I am afraid so, my dear. Please, spread the word." He started to go away, but Thalia called him back.

"Chiron, what are we going to do then?" He looked deep in her eyes and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"We are going to fight our hearts out, and win this war. I have a feeling the fates are on our sides."

Thalia nodded, but a hint of doubt glazed her eyes. Nico is a key player to win this war, and she hates to admit it, but so is Adam.

* * *

><p>Percy put Annabeth's cap of invisibility on his head, and began to zigzag his way through the camp, undetected. He had ordered a full-on charge on the camp. It was like a stampede of bulls, with dust and dirt flying everywhere. The camp had grown in numbers, and were blantanly talented, but Percy had faith in his team. As he made his was through, he was almost decapitated by a soaring arrow, but managed to duck in time before it hit him. Percy swiftly made his way through all the fighting, and saw so many of his old friends and campers he once knew.<p>

He tried not to look at them. He didn't want to stir up old memories that would make him doubt his actions, so he just tried to go as fast as he could through the crowd. He was almost to the Big House, the first place he would go to try and look for Comrade, but he stopped in his tracks and looked toward the direction of voices.

"Tell me everything you know, satyr," a voice growled.

"Pl-please! I don't know anything! I haven't been here in so long!" The voice was panicked and sounded oddly familiar. Percy stepped a bit closer and managed to see that there was a person, one of his people, and a cowering satyr, pushed up against a tree.

"Oh, come on," the voice, Kyle, said. "You obviously know something. You're the king of the wild for gods sake!" The king of the wild…

_Grover._

Percy quickly glided over there and hid behind a bush to watch what was happening. He was still invisible, so no one noticed him. Kyle had Grover by the shirt and pressed against a tree.

"You tell me what you know, or I will personally feed you to the hounds. Or better yet, take your dear girlfriend and burn her to a crisp.

"No! I-I'll do anything, but just promise me that you won't hurt her." Kyle pushed Grover deeper into the tree.

"It depends on the information you give me. If it's crap, I kill you. If it's legit and real, I still kill you." Grover gulped and fear took his eyes. Percy had enough of this. He took off the hat and he materialized in the air.

"Kyle, I think that's enough for now," he said. Kyle dropped Grover and spun around.

"Uh, Percy," he said with surprise. "Um, I was just, you know, talking up this satyr here.

"Kyle, just leave. I'll take care of him." Kyle nodded his head, and scurried away in a flash.

Grover stared at him with wide eyes- scared, frightened, and ashamed. "G-get away from me," he said. Percy just glared at him, contemplating on what to do with him.

"Where is Adam?" Percy said. Grover noticed how much his voice had changed. It was very stern and very intimidating.

"Adam?"

"Yes, Adam. Where is he?"

Grover opened his mouth and he almost didn't say anything. "I-I don't know where he is." He saw Percy's eye twitch a little, and he could tell that he was trying to fight the urge to swing out his sword and slash at him.

"Please." There was a change of Percy's voice. It sounded almost like pleading. "Where is Adam? I need to find him."

"Why? So you can kill him?"

"As much as I'd like to, no."

Grover raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

"Just tell me where he is! Please." Grover saw a change in Percy's eyes. They became soft and greener than earlier.

"You're a traitor, Percy. Why should I tell you _anything?_"

"_I'm _not the traitor. I'm actually fighting for something reasonable!"

"You're destroying your best friends, for gods' sake!"

"_Former _best friends."

"But still, you're killing lives!" Percy flinched, and the fire that was once in his eyes were back. He was infuriated with anger.

"Look! I'm getting impatient! Just tell me where Adam is, so I can get my friend back!" Grover began to shrink in fear.

"I don't know where he is, honestly."

"You're lying. I can see it in your eyes." Grover wasn't sure if it was true. Did he know where Adam was? No, he couldn't. He didn't even talk to Adam today.

"I'm telling the truth." Percy dropped his gaze and shook his head. He backed off of Grover, and Grover stood straight again.

"Go." His voice was low, almost a whisper.

Grover raised his head and stared at Percy in confusion. "What?"

"Go before I change my mind!"

Grover swallowed and backed himself off the tree. His goat legs were slightly trembling, but he mentally told them to stop. Grover noticed how strongly a role adam has been playing. That's when a trigger of emotions flooded over Grover, running through the course of his veins. What was it? Was it anger? Sadness? Guilt? He wasn't so sure.

"Percy, what's going on with you? I don't understand. Just please-" But before Grover could speak another word, Percy unsheathed his sword and pointed it at his former friend's throat.

"If you want to live," Percy said, his voice firm, "then I would suggest that you leave now."

Grover sensed that his threat was legitimate, so he quickly scurried off to the center of camp. But before he completely vanished, he took a glance back at Percy, just for a moment, and saw Percy curse rather loudly, while striking the ground with his sword. His hands then gripped his hair as if he were about to rip it out.

Grover kept running though, and turned his head forward. Percy was certainly dangerous and a part of him wanted to win this war, and destroy Percy and his troops, but the other part still saw him as his best friend, and was praying to the gods that they could find a way to relinquish the spirit of revenge out of Percy's heart, and restore peace and order within. But to do that, they would have to use _the plan_, and it is one hundred percent lethal, if things went according to plan. Percy's odds of living: slim to none.

* * *

><p>Percy looked everywhere for Comrade. In every cabin, except the Hephaestus cabin, for it was too heavily guared, and the Big House. He thought for a moment, and it dawned on him. He rushed to the strawberry fields. It was there, that Adam and Annabeth had picnics every Friday. It would bug the hell out of Percy, and Adam, the smug bastard he is, knew it too.<p>

Percy had to use the back way of entering the strawberry fields. At the front, the Demeter cabin were fighting their way through troll-like monster, and were taking up most space. He couldn't risk being stepped on, with the hat on. When he reached the back entrance of the fields, Percy walked cautiously, with ears opened for any noise. He walked a couple paces when he saw a dagger laying on the ground. He picked it up, and when he realized whose it was, he screamed and threw it somewhere in a random direction.

"Damn it!" he yelled. His voice echoed in the sky, wich was weired because it normally didn't do that. He squatted on his toes and put his hands on his head. He then heard something in the air. It was like a swishing sound that got closer and closer. He looked up in the sky and squinted. An object was being thrown through the sky, and skidded right by Percy's feet. Percy's eyes opened wide. He grabbed Annabeth's knife, and started running in the direction it was thrown. He stepped on some strawberries along the way, so it looked liked his shoes had swam in a puddle of blood.

It took about ten minutes of sprinting to find them. Nico and Comrade's backs were pressed against each others, and there was a thick rope wrapped tightley around them.

"Hello, Percy." a voice said behind him. He turned around, and found it was Adam swinging his sword in his right hand. "Long time no see, huh?" Percy put on a fake smile and took his sword out. It was freshly sharpened, and you could tell by the way the sun's rays hit off the metal just right.

"Hey, Adam. You look nice. How have you been?"

Adam laughed ran a hand through his hair. "It's been nice, except the part about worrying half the time about my girlfriend. Other than that, I've been peachy."

"Just chop his head off, Perce," Comrade yelled from his position on the ground. "You can take him!"

Adam smiled. "Yeah, Percy. Chop my head off. I bet Annabeth will just _love _you for that." Percy gave him his famous stares and spat at the ground.

"Hey, at least I treated her ten times as better than you did."

"Why don't you just take those words, and fuck yourself with them."

"I'd bet you'd love to see that Prine, huh? You with those slimy finger-"

"Guys! Just stop," a voice interrupted. Percy and Adam turned their heads to find Annabeth, with a mystery person's knife in her hand. percy still had he dagger and invisibility hat.

"Annabeth," Percy said. "How in the world did you escape?" She gave him a somewhat sheepish smile, but it followed with a witty comment.

"I'm a daughter of Athena. Where have you been, Seaweed brain?"

"Enough with the chit-chat, ladies," Adam said. "Now, Percy if you want your buddy, Comrade to live, I suggest that you-" But before he could finish, Percy tackled him to the ground. In a matter of seconds Percy and Adam were wrestling like crazy. They were rolling through strawberry patches, ruining both of their clothes, and trying to hit each other, which failed.

"Annabeth!" Adam yelled out. "Take the two that are tied up and go somewhere safe!" Annabeth stood still for a moment. she didn't know what to do. It was like choosing between Percy and Adam again. Last time she chose Adam, but this time...

"Come one Percy, kick his ass!" Comrade encouraged, while Percy had the upperhand in the fight. Nico was being awfully quiet as Comrade continued his ranting. Annabeth thought about doing eenie-meenie-miney-moe, but she chose fast, and did the only thing she thought was logical.

She took her knife, and started to saw her way through Nico and Comrade's restraints. Once Adam saw what she was doing, he pushed Percyoff of him and began running to her.

"What the hell are you doing?" he fumed. The ropes fell at the boys' side. Nico ran off as quickly as possible, and then disappeared into a black mist. Comrade stood to his feet in ready position.

"I'm ready, Perce. Come on we can take 'em," Comrade said. Percy quickly got to his own feet, and grabbed Comrade's arm and pulled him away.

"What are you doing, man?" Comrade questioned. Percy ran as fast as he could, dragging Comrade along with him. Comrade tried to resist but gave up, knowing he wouldn't win.

As three people vanished, it was just Annabeth and Adam there alone, about to have an argument of a lifetime.

* * *

><p>Percy sat both him and Comrade down behind a large maple tree. It took him a while to drag him to where they were because of his defiance. Once he got him to sit against the tree, Percy asked him what happened. Comraade told him how he'd been caught by Nico, but Nico tried to let him go, but was caught by Adam, who snuck them to the strawberry fields and then tied them up. Percy nodded his head, and was reliefed that nothing bad happened to him...even Nico he was reliefed with.<p>

After comrade told his story Percy told him what happened between him and Grover, and after he was done it was obvious that Comrade was pissed at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Comrade asked angrily.

"It was the right decision, Comrade."

"I thought we came here to fight, Percy. Not run off like what you just did." Percy mentally agreed with Comrade. They did come here to fight. But was killing his family the only option of getting their justice? There was a long silence between them, with Percy deep in thought.

Percy put his head in his hands and sighed. Comrade's head perked up, thinking his leader would say something he would like to hear.

"I have to go somewhere," Percy said. That wasn't something he wanted to hear.

Comrade looked up at Percy in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"It means, " Percy said, "That I'm leaving for a moment and need you to be in charge."

Comrade's eyebrows scrunched in confusion, and then anger. "Where are you going to go? Percy, we are in a freaking war right now! There is absolutely no time to go and dilly-dally and do whatever you're going to do!"

"I don't need a lecture from you, Comrade. What I say goes. I am your leader, and your leader says that he is going somewhere, and you shall not follow. Oh, and let's not forget that I just saved your ass out there thank you very much!"

Comrade stood up, with clenched fists. "You're becoming a freakin' teddy bear, dude! First, you don't have the guts to take that satyr down! Second, you just left Annabeth, Nico, _and_ Adam there, without laying a finger on them! And third- you're going to bail on everything we are fighting for, just because you want to!

"It's not like that!"

"Sure sounds like it!"

"Keep your voice down," Percy hissed. "Look, you wouldn't understand."

Comrade just shook his head and gave Percy a disgusted look. "You know, Percy, you've changed pretty quickly in the last few days. I thought I could trust you, and now you're running off like the coward you are! You used to be fearless, merciless, and now you're just a soft son of a bitch."

Percy tried not to slap him for what he said, but he knew Comrade was angry at him. He would eventually calm down, hopefully. He turned away and grabbed a sack from the floor. Percy felt like he was betraying them, betraying Comrade. But he had to do what was right- even if that meant getting himself killed by the enemy, hypothetically in a way.

"Just keep them occupied until I get back."

"Whatever, Percy."

He then started to walk away, while being invisible, across the fields, over the hill, and whistled for a taxi.

* * *

><p>At the lake, people were scattered all around, fighting each other with force. Camp Half-Blood seemed to be winning, only because of their doubled numbers. But the turning point in the battle was triggered when a member of Percy's force pushed Travis Stoll in the lake.<p>

Travis landed face first, which obviously hurt. But that wasn't the thing that mattered most. With his eyes opened, Travis saw a glowing green orb that grew greater and greater. Travis scrambled in the water, and tried to get out of the lake, but he wasn't fast enough.

From the middle of the lake, a monsterous roar erupted that caused people to block their ears so their eardrums wouldn't shatter. The creature rose to a size of a skyscraper and had sets of razor-sharp by the hundreds. It had skin with blood-red scales, all except for its pointed head, much like a squid's. It was a glossy green that shone from the sun. When it spotted Travis rushing to get out of there, it took one of her tentacles and picked him up, and flung him to the other side of camp.

People began to scream and run for hiding. Little Susie flailed its tentacles and sent waves of water across the lake area.

"Oh my gods," a camper said in awe. He and some others were hiding behind a cluster of trees. "It's a kraken." An older camper beside him cracked his neck, and put his helmet back on.

"That's not the least of our worries, kid."

"What do you mean?"

"Word is that the Titans have arrived."

* * *

><p><strong>I know I'm a horrible person. Until next chapter (and who knows when that will be), bye! And thanks for the reviews and stuff. I appreciate it. This chapter is probaly not as good as I thought it would be, but hey, I updated right? I've been staying up late writing this for you guys. I'm really sorry I haven't updated soon, and I won't bore you with excuses why.<strong>

**But I hope you liked this chapter. Longest on yet! If you want to review go right on ahead. **

**P.S What do you guys think? Who do you think will be the one to die? The choices so far are: Percy, Annabeth, Nico, Thalia, Comrade, and Grover. **

**Where do you think Percy is going?**

**Also what do you think _the plan_ is? I'd love to here your theories.**

**~freedepth**


End file.
